Serious Author My Unpredictable Life As A Gamer Book One
by aaron.harvey960
Summary: My Life has just been transformed into a game Journey as he travels the omniverse getting harems and beating his foes
1. Chapter 1

**Hello would you like to take a tutorial to receive [The gamer] As an ability? This ability will Allow you to live your life as a Rpg.**

**Yes or no**

**Ps. you can control the boxes with hand motions or mental thinking.**

"...Is...is this really happening?" yes this is what I woke up to friday morning at 5:00am

*smack *smack *smack

I slapped myself several times to see if this is a dream though once I realized it wasn't I gave a loud squeal I must of been loud cause my mother heard me from the kitchen downstairs

"Aaron are you alright?"

I'm fine mom ``I quickly replied before

I pressed the yes button and asked

'Excuse me?...System?.. Um can I skip the tutorial?'

"**Are you sure?"**

"Yes"

"**Very well"**

I grinned "Alright! System show me status"

Just then a blue holographic screen appeared

**Name**: Aaron Harvey **Age:** 16

**LVL:** 1 **Exp:** 0/15

**Title:** Alien, Lord zeniack , speedy. **Affiliation: **Middle school student at briggs chaney highschool

My eye twitched: even the game is jonin on me What the fuck?"

**Race: Human**

**HP:**100/100 **REGEN: ** 1 Per Hour

**MP:** 50/50 **REGEN: **1.2 per minute

**STR:**5

**END:**8

**AGI: **12

**INT:**3

**WIS: **4

**MAG:**1

**LUK:**3

**POINTS:**0

**YEN**:0

**LVL**: Level, the basic measure of experience and an estimate of strength, when you get enough exp you will level up and gain status points

**HP:** A representation of your life force and health, when hp reaches Zero You will die

**MP:** a representation of your magical energy using this to perform skills.

**STR**: Governs Brute force, the higher your strength the higher your physical output would be, whether it be in attacks movements or defence.

**END:** Governs physical Endurance, the greater Your endurance and stamina is the greater your defence Or Your ability to last would be.

**AGI:** Governs Reflexes,speed, agility, coordination and accuracy the higher your AGI is the More your speed reflexes agility coordination and accuracy would be

**INT:** governs the ability to process and store information, increases your mana control and efficiency, and mana control

**WIS:** Governs magical energy. Increases mana pool,magic damage and magic defence.

**LUK:** Luck controls how much events will be in your favour and governs the quality and frequency of favorable opportunities. Increase Drop rates, chance for critical hits and favorability of events. Does not naturally increase unless you experience good luck

" ItsUnsurprising that my speed is so high, But My intelligence? "I thought I was Smarter than that oh well." I sighed depressed "skills"

Skills list

**[ Gamer's Mind] - Passive**

**Description: Allows the user to think calmly and logically through most situations and circumstances. Allows a peaceful state of mind Immunity to Psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer's Body] default - passive -**

**Description: Grants a body that allows the user to live in the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last after a few seconds. Sleeping restores Hp and Mp also heals all temporary status effects.**

**[Beginners Boost] - passive-**

**Allows the user to quickly gain and level skills and traits that were present before the acquisition of the power of { the gamer] to their appropriate levels.**

**Variants : [ mostly normal body Locked]**

"Huh… I wonder what it means by that"

**[Fiction adaptation] - Passive-**

**Description: This ability allows you to adapt fictional knowledge and skills to your life and use them as if they were truths'**

"Yes!" I screamed excitedly before I covered my mouth

"Aaron Are you sure your alright!?" My moms voice was heard from down stairs

"I'm fine mom sorry about that!"" I yelled back

"Jeez,, this is the second time. I got to control myself more."

**Emergency Rush : Passive- **

**Description: You fear what would happen if others find out you lose. Forces you to go beyond normal speeds, Increases your speed 70% last 1 minute, in return You lose energy and stamina.**

" Wow, That's sadly very true"

**Boasting: - Passive - You like to talk about how fast you are around people who talk about you. Increase Positivity of people's thinking.**

"Also, Sadly true" I sighed " I should Probably Put Some Money and other Items in my inventory It'll be easier for me to keep track."

**For making a smart decision your wisdom has increased by 2 **

"..." I stared I wonder if the system has a sense of humor ,If it does I am not amused.

***ding***

**You have created a skill [Poker face.]**

"Grr"

**Ding***

**You have created a skill [Intimidation]**

"...you know what, fuck you!" I glared

**Ding**

**You Have created a new skill [Observe]**

"ARRRGGGGGGGG"

***BANG *BANG *BANG **knocking was heard on the door

"Honey are you alright?"

I'm fine mom I just stomped my toe."

***DING***

**You have gained a new skill [ Lying]**

"...I hate you"

I walked over to my stack of Stack of video games,moves Books anime and Manga.

I picked up my fate stay night case and picked out the disk

**You have acquired a skills disk **

**Would you like to learn [Nasuverse Magecraft]?**

**Yes or No**

I mentally picked yes the disk disappeared and knowledge poured into my head It seemed like it was cut out right from the type moon wiki and pasted it in my head

The cg scenes, shirou's monologue the summons even the m rated scenes wtf

"Woah what a rush." I muttered to myself

**[ Nasuverse affinity ] -Passive-**

**Description: an affinity that allows the user to freely use magecraft,magic,and techniques from the Nasuverse: Lvl. 5 /100**

I looked at my Avatar the last air bender season Curious I opened the case and picked out the disk

**You Have acquired skills disk**

**Would you like to learn [ Koniverse ]? **

**Yes or No **

**I Pushed yes with My hand**

**The same thing happened **

**[Koniverse Affinity] -Passive- **

**Description: allows the user to freely use chi and control the elements **

***DING* **

**You have Unlocked a new title: The Avatar**

**Transformations unlocked**

**[The Avatar state] - Passive - **

I smiled "Awesome! Now I just need a couple more "

**The same thing happened with All of them I Absorbed the Knowledge Of every Naruto Bleach Dragon ball and avatar Mangas I had. Along with the games Sonic generations, Sonic Unleashed, Legend of zelda dbz xenoverse 2 Naruto ultimate ninja storm 4 **

**Kishi-verse Affinity - passive **

**Description An Affinity that allows the user to freely use ninjitsu fuinjutsu taijutsu and whatever else from the kishiverse. Effects may differ from the kishi-verse based on the rules of your current world**

**[Kubo-verse affinity] passive **

**Description an affinity that allows the user to freely use Spirit techniques hollow techniques quincy techniques and whatever else kubo makes up on the go from the kubo verse effects may differ from the kuboverse based on the rules of your current world. **

**[Toriyama-verse Affinity] -Passive-**

**Description: an affinity that allow the user to freely use ki attacks martial arts and whatever Magic from the toriyama verse effects may differ from the toriyama verse based on the rules of your current world.**

**[Yuji-verse Affinity]-Passive**

**Description: affinity that allows the user to freely use chaos energy and other techniques from the Yugi- verse **

I smiled alright "those assholes at school wont't know what hit them"

I still got to train though

I used Id create

And appeared in instant dungeon

I made it so that I could make time less Like 2 years could be 2 hours I of course only needed a couple of months I could train in Everything First I should learn Ki then chaos energy then everything else.

"Grrr"

**Zombie's approaching**

I took a deep breath Imitated goku's stance Ignoring the dings I Charged

6 months later in my dimension 1 hours later I was Back in the real world

I walked Out of my room and saw the note my mom left on the table

Hey son I'm gone food is on the table for you.

I sighed

**Race: Human**

**Title:** Alien, Lord zeniack , speedy, the avatar The ultmate life form the person that moves on instinct warrior Shinobi Shinigami **Affiliation: **Middle school student at briggs chaney highschool

**HP:**1000/1000 **REGEN: ** 1 Per Hour

**MP:** 500/500 **REGEN: **1.2 per minute

**STR:**60

**END:**400

**AGI: **120

**INT:**100

**WIS: 200**

**MAG:**800

**LUK:**30

**POINTS:26**

**Money **1,000$

Skills:

**Emergency Rush : Passive- **

**Description: You fear what would happen if others find out you lose. Forces you to go beyond normal speeds, Increases your speed 70% last 1 minute, in return You lose energy and stamina.**

**Energy Skils **

**Emergency dash evolved to Super adrenaline energy dash! Increases your speed 70% Combining all energy in return drains all of your energy can quite possibly kill you **

**Rasengan **

**Chidori:**

**Rakairi**

**All Ki techniques from dbz**

**Magic tracing**

**Spell creation Magic **

**Mana Jump 10 Mp **

**Mana slash 15 Mp **

**Mana Bolt18 mp **

**Mana blast 3 -Mp**

**Mana kick 4 -mp **

**Mana punch -5 Mp **

**Mana thrust:- 7 Mp**

**Mana construction -40 Mp **

**Spinning mana arrow -6 Mp**

**Mana pulse -20 Mp **

**Mana dash : 60 mp**

**Chaos energy:**

**Chaos control, chaos blast, chaos sphere, spin dash Light speed attack **

**Element bending mastered **

**Shoryuken: **

**Super speed. (Sonic)**

**Transformation **

**Avatar state**

**Ultra Instinct! Dbz **

**Hedgehog form: Similar to sonic but green with blue eyes **

**Hedgehog excalibur form! Sonic:**

**Hedghog Super form Sonic **

**Hedgehog Hyperform : tracing extra chaos emeralds **

**Six path sage mode **

**Rinnegan**

**Susano **

_**Im serious now Writing for improvement, anyway how did you like it **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Oh shit, I forgot to add Id create and well just imagine it is there okay . Lets began the second chapter **_

The first month of training I created magic circuits from within me the Gamer system already unlocked my mana pools so it was easier than it would of been I mastered tracing along with other mana techniques. Some of my best techniques I managed to create was… wait for it… UNLIMITED FOOD WORKS...Yeah I said It i didn't have enough food. So I wanted to try something add something for unlimited blade works

The Second month was training with chaos energy when I traced a chaos emerald The energy flooded into my system. The most shocking thing was I somehow turned into a humanoid hedgehog. I looked exactly like sonic except I had green fur and Blue eyes. It was a weird feeling at first but I got used to it over time. I still couldn't figure out how to use chaos energy without turning into a green version of sonic. I mastered all of Shadows techniques and some of sonics like the spin dash and the light speed attack, Chaos control chaos blast chaos spear..

Let me tell you… when I first did a chaos blast the energy was so beautiful to look at, as well as deadly considering the amount of enemies it destroyed in one blow

I traced excalibur and found Out I had a golden knight form in my hedgehog state ha! I looked just like the series I called it excalibur mode I managed to trace 2 sets of 7 chaos emeralds not only unlocking super but going beyond that to hyper

The 3rd month was ki , Ki to be honest was fairly easy, Once I learned Ki I could fly but it took me a week to get it under control, with Ki after I learned Ki once I got to near death My avatar state would unlocked, and decided to train my elements ( in case people don't understand Ki and chi are the same thing if you don't believe me look it up yourself) on a wednesday on my third week of the 3rd month of training I unlocked ultra instinct. It was a course a rare vacation and I was out of energy and about to die. I blacked out at the end of the day it excited me

The fourth month I unlocked My reiatsu from bleach and decided to train in it. Reaitsu was fairly easy to train in then the others. I traced my zanpakuto I didn't trace I'm sorry I created my zanpakuto which shocked me greatly I unlocked a new skill and created a new type of magic

Weapon creation magic , When I met her she was hot not going to lie. Anime chicks in real life dude hot was an understatement, She kept calling me father or creator and in time I saw her as my daughter. If one wears to look close she kinda does look like me except she has golden eyes Black hair and snow white skin mine was kinda mixed Skin similar to starfire from teen titans Except with acne even though it was decreasing as the months passed I gained a more muscular build and I got taller through the months I used a move similar to getsuga tensho it was more Of a Silver

My bankai form was angelic I had 7 angel wings from each side. And My hair turned from Black to majestic silver My skin turned snow white as My eyes were gold

Fourth month was the month I decided to train in chakra which was easier than reiatsu

I unlocked my chakra and found out that I had the rinnegan I didnt train that much in it

Only used kamui, rasengan rasenshuriken, Chidori, rakiari, shinera tenshi and bansho tenin

Susanno was used through my memories of sasuke,and Naruto I was also able to use six path sage mode.

With my enemies I Unlocked with each mastery

Zombies from slow zombies to really fast zombies like the ones from world war z

Or gilgamesh clones frieza Soldiers Mecha sonic the ginyiu force etc

Average age

Currently

I used chaos control and teleported to my school, My acne has cleared up and I'm taller than average

Right now im just wearing an adidas suit with a blue Jacket underneath I had my limiters hidden in my sleeves ( shadow) before I walked out the door seemingly its my last day of school and hopefully I ccan figure out how to travel worlds

When my mom goes on her business trip during the summer.

2 hours later

I was just waiting for the class to start when I I heard an all too familiar voice

"LORD ZEEENIACK" a voice yelled

**[poker face] Leveled up **

"Zoom, Speed'

"Ugly ass boi" another voice mocked

"_**Ignore them daddy their just jealous "**_ a Zanpakuto which I named Cana Spoke in my head

"Thanks cana-chan you don't have to worryI know my worth "

My eyes glowed silver as I ducked instinctively avoiding a pencil thrown at me. Before it reverted back to normal

"System can you Put Normandie awakening please"

"**Yes host"**

've been awake for a long time

But now I can see~

The blind leads the blind

They forget how to feel~

I blocked out the sound as I waited on the bus

'One more day' I thought

One of my peers touched me and pretended to be electrocuted

"ZZzzzzZZz ach" he mocked

you would think that I would be happy with people talking about my speed, and gain confidence but no it hurt in away Deep inside my soul I used to feel terrible. Bullys sucked but now I have power and power has confidence and I realized my worth SO when you realize your worth those words don't affect you anymore .bullies don't affect me anymore no their just annoying

I glared at them and released killing intent causing them to shut up and piss their pants in fear

**I[ntimidation] leveled up**

I sighed, this was going to be a Long day


End file.
